Stone Castle
by wolfy447
Summary: Lucy Stone and her Cousin Santana Lopez inherit a haunted Castle they used to visit when they were children. With friends like Jo Taylor, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Blaine Anderson, and Sam Evans, i can tell you now that only a select few will survive the night. Evil had a name, and if you hear it down these halls. You wont live to see the sunrise.


She was beautiful. Lucy stone twirled across the dance floor in her silky red dress a glass of sangria in one hand, a cigarette in the other. She came to a pause and smiled up into the air closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath through her nose. The ballroom was empty. Her great grandmother had left her the castle in her will and she honestly didn't know what to do with herself. While yes she could have sold it and kept the money spending it on something to stabilize her life, she felt this was stable enough. she was finally finding her self but she felt alone.

She looked up to the glass ceiling and peered through it at the night time sky. She sighed. Setting the glass down on the table behind her she ashed her cigarettes in a small white ash trey and made one more spin before exiting the room going down the long chamber hallway and ascending the stairs to her boudoir. 'What are my boys up too?' she wondered. She picked up her chord phone and sat on her bed stretching her legs out the fabric of the dress she wore cascading down her calves and drooping off the mattress in a beautifully sad disposition.

"Hello?"

"Kendall?" Lucy asked with a sad undertone.

"Lucy? i didn't recognize the caller ID whats wrong? Where are you that's such a strange area code?" He sounded worried as he shifted the phone to his other ear.

"I'm in Bora Bora... i need you to fly here quickly there's... there's been an accident." She twirled the chord in her fingers and she smiled sheepishly. knowing he could not see her face made her feel evil.

"An accident... Lucy i can't really afford a trip to Bora Bora..."He responded honestly.

She laughed and drew her breath in short. "I'll cover the expenses." She promised.

He paused for a moment not sure how to respond. He looked around at the people surrounding him. He was at a party in Hollywood, his agent was trying to help him get relevant once again. He didn't want to be here... He didn't want to keep up this charade. He had a few thousand dollars saved up in his bank account and while no he wouldn't spend it on a trip to Bora Bora he might need to leave this tiring life of the big screen behind. No one needs to know what you're doing all the time. "How quickly do you want me to be out there?" He asked.

"Ill send for you this evening." She laughed casually whispering: "Ill see you soon." Before hanging up the phone. She stood up slowly allowing the dress to fall down to her ankles and she grabbed the bottle of sangria off her nightstand and walked to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. The sea shell sink, the marble flooring, the shiny diamonds that laced the massive tub. She filled it to the brim before slipping her body into its warmth covering her self with bubbles and drowning the rest of the wine.

...

A tap on her door she opened her eyes. "come in." She smiled. The door opened and a young woman walked in. It was her cousin, Santana Lopez. "You made it." Lucy grinned.

Santana propped herself up on the sink with her bowl in hand. Flicking the lighter on she drew in a deep breath and blew smoke into the air. "I know you miss her." Santana was ruthless, she grew up in Ohio and was a very rude and mouthy kid her whole life. She is a bit different now. Much more mature but still defensive. She was finally letting herself breath.

"You don't mind staying with me?" Lucy asked kindly. She peered through her bubbles at her cousin. The two of them were so close they could be considered sisters. Santana merely laughed like Lucy had told some sort of joke.

"I'll stay as long as you will have me." Santana laughed and handed her a towel.

Lucy climbed out wrapping the fabric around her, pulling her hair into a ponytail and viewing upon her silhouette in her looking glass. She smiled at her reflection. This was going to be a great week. She got dressed in a silky, soft, fluffy red robe. She put curls in her hair, the same her grandmother used to use. Then grabbed the bottle before heading downstairs. She slowly descended the stairs and just around the bend she saw her sweet innocent Kendall. He stood in the open door frame in his tuxedo with the sleeves removed. She eyed the bow tie, it was a little crooked. When she reached the last step she walked up to him and straightened the tie before wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling all of her worry and grief flow away.

"Hey!" She exclaimed feeling ecstatic.

"Hi... you said there was an accident who is hurt?" Kendall used to be such a difficult being to force out his thoughts. Now he was so forward with every situation.

"I was lonely..." She giggled stepping away and turning to walk down the hall. The butler standing in the door prepping to close the door but just before he did a foot popped in the way.

"Lonely?" Asked Kendall. Just then he looked behind him and smiled at Carlos as he slipped through the veil. "I have your cure." His grin widening as the young Latino walked up behind him.

Lucy turned to see the boy and screamed in sheer excitement. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. He laughed twirling her around and setting her back down on the marble floor slowly. "Are there any other things i need to know about?" She asked.

Kendall and Carlos shared an odd look and turned to look at the door acting as though they had something slick up there sleeve by playing like they had no clue but it was obvious and she could tell. Just then, carrying four suitcases, Jo Taylor pushed through the door and sat her stuff down. Another broad man standing silently up against the wall picked up the suitcases with as much ease as a student would pick up a pencil. He carried them up stairs and Jo grabbed Lucy's hand. "You pulled me a way from a Jungle movie for loneliness?" She chuckled and flipped her hair pulling her Lucy closer to her. "You're lucky i really didn't want to do the project. I'd much rather be here."

Santana stood outside in the cool breeze of the night air. She puffed her cigarette and blew the smoke into the air. She stared at the moon reminiscing on her younger days. She missed the choir room, she missed Mr. Shoester, most of all she missed Britany. Even little petite Rachel filled her mind every so often. She crossed the patio and sat down in a lawn chair. Her eyes catching the moon high above her head. She was mesmerized. She could feel Britney when she looked at the moon. It was their only form of communication.

A car door slammed. Her head cocked to the side. She peered over the balcony and saw an intoxicated Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson. They were laughing and Sam threw his arms over the brunettes shoulders. Santana was impressed. Blaine was a scoundrel. She simply wondered why they were here. When their lips met Santana felt something inside her. A little jealousy but deep approval. She would never verbally admit it but she would love to watch these two frat boys dance together in a filthy way.

She jumped the balcony sliding down the fabric of the curtain. She had done it so many times as a child with Lucy. This castle was always their grandest adventure. She walked up to the boys and they stopped to look at her. "Santana." Sam pushed Blaine away. She reared back her hand and smacked him. "How dare you." She said. "You probably made him feel like shit just now."

Blaine looked back and forth between them. "Don't play anymore this isn't high school. Stop fucking hiding from it." She pulled her purse from her side and handed each of them a mint. "You smell like malt liquor and cherries." Both boys took one and Sam wrapped his arms around Blaines waist in shame, he felt a sense of remorse for what he had done. He imagined what it would feel like to be Blaine, in love with someone who pretends you dont exist when other people are around.

"now..." Santana continued. "Are you going to explain to me why you are here." Her eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. They shared a glance and Sam placed a hand on the back of his own head scratching it trying to gather his thoughts. Blaine cleared his throat and shifted his feet to begin to explain. He pulled up his phone and handed it to her.

"This place is on the internet as one of the most haunted places on this half of the globe." He shrugged slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket and breathing harshly as though he was cold. The air felt great, though things feel different when you're drunk. "You know my cousin owns this place?" She asked looking at both of them. "Sam you have been here." She scoffed.

"We traveled a long way, we wont be able to leave until morning." Sam assured. He looked at Blaine with a deep sadness. He had spent his entire life trying to look like the tough guy, the one with the brawn, the one with the confidence and a girl on his arm Blaine was his 'Girl' He was perfect for Sam. Santana rolled her eyes, snatching the keys from Sam, and began walking towards the door. She threw them at the man standing outside the front door. "Have a good night Eriq we will see you tomorrow." He smiled at her and walked passed the boys climbing into their car to go park it.

The three of them walked through the door to find silence and darkness. The rest of the staff had gone home by now, that is apart from their live ins. They had just a few, they were paid rather well. Zack was the horse Jockey, his brother Cody was a cleaner, and Jessie was a nanny for the children that were away for summer camp so she was on vacation right now. The door slammed shut behind them, the sound echoing down the hallway like a gunshot.


End file.
